kill_zonefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Second Extrasolar War
The Second Extrasolar War, abbreviated as S.E.W., was a major conflict between the UCN, ISA, and Helghast Empire. Invasion of Vekta: 2357 - 2360 On August 28th, 2357, a nigh uncountable number of Helghast warships pour into the Vektan atmosphere, due to severe malfunctions within the Vektan SD platforms, leaving only the outdated, unprepared and numerically inferior ISA warships to defend the planet. In a swift, brutal space battle, the ISA fleet is decimated and the SD platforms are boarded, handing complete aero-space domination to the invaders. Imperial troops storm the surface of Southern Vekta, conquering nearly half the world in a matter of hours. Early next morning, Helghast forces approach the planetary capital, Vekta City. Battle for the Capital: 2357 - 2359 The Vektan RRF, led by a young Captain Jan Templar, and the Helghast 3rd Army, under Joseph Lente, clash in the streets of Vekta's largest and most heavily populated city. Uncountable lives on all sides are lost, as Templar and the RRF put up a strong, but doomed defense of the city. After nearly two years of heavy urban fighting, Templars' last barricade falls, and he, along with Vekta City and the rest of the RRF, fall before the sheer might of the Empire. Their sacrifice is not in vain; the bulk of the invading army is exhausted, and the ISA survivors have been given invaluable time to regroup and prepare a stronger defense in the northern hemisphere. Battle of Diortem: 2358 With Vekta city under siege, Helghast Colonel Vyktor Kratek decides to initiate another assault northwards onto the strategic ISA city of Diortem. Kratek chooses to hire Phantom Talon Corp's services to execute ISA admiral, Alex Grey (in her cruiser just above Diortem) and destroy the Cruiser for Kratek's ground forces led by Captain Marvidakis to move in the city. Phantom sends Arran Danner and Damian Ivanov to do this mission while Kratek's fighters distracts the ISA's Navy forces. Helghast Commander Soteris and his squad aids Danner and Ivanov battle in the Grey's cruiser. The mission was successful with Grey killed and by planting C4 on the cruiser's reactor, the cruiser was destroyed, allowing a ground assault on the already beleaguered ISA defenders, who are ultimately routed and destroyed, giving the Helghast another foothold north of the equator. Battle of Adenshin: 2358 - 2359 Helghast General Armin Metrac and Colonel Tendon Cobar pushed against the ISA forces in southern Vekta while main invasion force under Joseph Lente pushed into the northern hemisphere. Colonel Cobar deployed 21st Prime Legion and Helghast 2nd Battalion 3rd Company towards Adenshin. ISA Colonel Laurence Shaw's 5th Army, was destroyed. Shaw surrendered and was executed by Helghast Captain Tikverin Marvidakis. Many ISA medical personnel also surrendered and offered to help the Helghast wounded, Captain Marvidakis accepted the offer. Three days latter at the end of the battle, Colonel Cobar ordered Captain Marvidakis to execute the ISA medics, which he accepted and followed. Assault on Rayhoven Air Base: 2359 In April of 2359, things are looking grim for the ISA on Vekta; nearly two-thirds of the world, including the capitol city, is in enemy hands, the most veteran troops, the RRF, have been all but wiped out, and orbital support is non-existent. Feeling confident that the back of the ISA has been broken, Lente decides to push forward and take Rayhoven airbase, which will give the invaders reach of their final objective: The Southern Hills Nuclear ICBM stockpile, used by the ISA as a deterrent to keep their cities in line. If the Helghast succeed in taking the SD platforms as well as the nuclear weapons, the Vektan government will have no other option but to surrender. What Lente does not know, however, is that his most trusted aide, Colonel Gregor Hakha, has betrayed him, and informed the ISA of the impending attack. When Lente's 3rd Army moves onto the air base, they are quickly taken by total surprise as an incredibly well fortified and prepared ISA army meets them in the mountain ranges, causing the Helghast assault to be halted and pushed back, taking heavy casualties in their first major defeat of the Vektan Campaign. This victory gave the ISA military and civilian population a much needed morale boost, as well as making the Helghast commanders choose to be more cautious for the next several months, leading to a lull in combat for the remainder of the year. UCN Offensive: 2360 By January in 2360, the UCN realizes that the local ISA forces are not strong enough to defeat the Empire alone, and decide that the conflict has gone too far. The UCN sends a massive fleet as reinforcements to Vekta, each ship with a full compliment of elite UCN Marines to bolster the local forces. But, just as Visari had planned, the Orbital Defense Platforms are re-activated by the traitorous General Stuart Adams and the Imperial engineers on the station, and they obliterate the fleet in a massive surprise ambush. A handful of their Naval vessels manage to retreat back to Earth, but this victory was not without cost to the Helghast; the Orbital Defense Platform is beyond repair, and 1/3 of the Helghast fleet was destroyed. Launching of Red Dust About a month after the failure of the UCN attack, the Vektan ISA, knowing that they are beyond help from any external forces, decide to launch a massive nuclear weapon, codenamed Red Dust, onto Diortem, now the Forward Helghast Command Center. The choice of targets is based on the fact that Diortem does not have the defenses to ward off a nuclear attack, unlike Vekta City, where the Helghast have had enough time to dig in and create powerful defenses (such as interceptor missiles to avoid any nuclear retaliation). The resulting explosion destroyed the vast majority of the city, as well as many Helghast troops and officers. Although it took away a lot of manpower from the Helghast forces, soldiers outside of the blast radius did not suffer from the radiation, due to the fact that they are resistant to it from their time in Helghan. Unfortunately for the ISA, Visari immediately jumps at this opportunity, launching a massive propaganda campaign across Vekta. A large portion of the population quickly lose faith and trust in their government, leading to far fewer enlistments for the ISA, as well as more support from the occupied peoples in the south towards the Helghast. Fall of Vekta: Late November, 2360 With public support on the Empire's side, most of the planet under their control and reinforcements now landing daily thanks to space domination, the Empire finally decides to unleash their final push into the north of Vekta. Imperial troops mass in the radioactive husk of Diortem, without any knowledge from the ISA, who are preparing from an attack by the troops stationed in the capital. On November 7th, The Imperial 5th, 7th and 9th armies surge forth from the ash clouds of Diortem, tearing into the largely undefended settlements and bases in their path. As the last continent falls to the invaders, the Vektan Senate and top remaining military officials board the last few ISA cruisers at their disposal and retreat to the only remaining ISA planet in the system, Gyre. All ships successfully escape, thanks to the losses sustained by the Helghast during the UCN offensive earler in the year. Late that night, Imperial cheers can be heard throughout Helghan and Vekta. Burned, blood-stained and on the brink of ruin, Alpha Centauri is now almost completely back in Imperial hands. Second Extrasolar War goes Cold: 2360 - 2370 The war takes an uneasy break, but no negotiation, peace talks, or cease fire agreements are made. The fighting may be over for a time, but the war is far from over. Settlement and Fortification of Gyre: 2361 The ISA Senate and High Command settle on Gyre along with the remaining ISA population able to escape. With the help of remaining Vektan prospectors and miners, the ISA creates a massive fortress which they dub Fort Templar, in honor of the fallen Captains' valiant efforts on Vekta several years ago. They construct powerful defenses around said fortress, hoping to stave off the inevitable Helghast attack. Military bases are built throughout the many islands dotting the planet's surface, and every able-bodied male is urged to join the armed forces. Women, children and the elderly are fed constant wartime propaganda, and the planet adopts a total war economy. Gyre will not repeat the mistakes of Vekta: when the Helghast come, the ISA will be ready. Ascension Program Begins on Vekta: 2361 With Vekta secured, the Helghast decide to initiate steps to protect the existence- and reproduction -of their species. Centered initially around the radioactive ruins of Diortem, human settlers on Vekta are forcibly brought to the city under the guise of rebuilding and repairing the settlement. In actuality, they are the first subjects of the Empires' attempts to "evolve" the Vektan human population into true Helghasts. Unfortunately these projects have proven to take too long, and Helghast researchers begin work on bio-engineering, creating a new plan to alter the human genome to quickly convert the remaining population into Helghast. ISA fortify the Alpha Centauri Asteroid Field: 2362 - 2365 As the Helghast Empire builds massive fleets and weapons stockpiles on Helghan, triples food production and converts the human population on Vekta and enlists millions of troops from both worlds, Gyre clearly sees the Empire has no interest stopping their expansionist plans with Vekta. While the Empire focuses in consolidating it's power and building up for another offensive, the ISA decide to fortify the large asteroid field separating Gyre from Helghan space, with thousands of anti ship batteries, spy bunkers and refueling depots being built throughout the fields in anticipation for the inevitable attack. Creation of the Visari Class Battlecruiser The Helghast, realizing the extent of the ISA defensive installations throughout the Alpha Centauri Asteroid Field, decide to upgrade their navy, creating the Visari Class Battlecruiser, equipped with the new Petrusite Accelerator Cannon and armored with thick Titanium-A Grade plating. Due to the massive amounts of resources and manpower required to create it, it is not mass produced, with only 3 battlecruisers being placed in the Helghast fleet. Despite its small numbers they expect them to be crucial to victory over the ISA when the time comes. Second Extrasolar War Continues: 2370 - 2385 After nearly a decade of building up on both sides with only light skirmishes throughout the system, the Helghast unleash their second, far more devastating wave of invading forces to the last ISA stronghold in their system: Gyre. Battle for the Asteroid Belt: 2370 - 2374 In order to reach Gyre, the Empire needs to take the ISA asteroid field fortifications; a veritable Maginot Line between their respective territories. Virtually the entire Helghast Navy attacks the outer belts with enormous force, while simultaneously taking horrendous casualties. Thanks in large part to the Visari Battlecruisers, the Empire eventually secures the outermost belts, and conquers the bases within them. They initiate an asteroid-hopping campaign, taking the largest and most strategically vital bases, and once they discover the locations of smaller bases from the ISA databases, they simply destroy the smaller asteroids, keeping only the refueling stations in anticipation for the fight on Gyre. After several years, and enormous costs, the Empire eventually secures the final belt in the field. Invasion of Gyre: 2374 - 2385 The ISA have spent nearly two decades preparing for the Helghast invasion of Gyre, and are far more prepared to face the Empires' might in the ultimate rematch. Initial landing attempts are quickly crushed and halted by the ISA defenders for nearly two years, with not a single island falling to the invaders. Not until the Empire sends seven brand new Visari Battlecruisers, along with their attendant fleets, does the situation change. With ten massive ships, and countless smaller supporting vessels, The Helghast resort to a massive orbital bombardment of the southeastern islands, literally punching a hole into the ISA defenses. After the fires subside, the Helghast waste no time in setting up large bases and ports throughout the now uninhabited southeastern islands, taking a large swath of territory within another two years. After this initial push onto Gyre, however, the ISA manage to halt the invaders, keeping roughly 3/4s of the world under their control as massive battles are waged across the islands, sea and air of what becomes known as the Helghast Perimeter, with a perpetual ring of fire surrounding it for many years. Fall of Fort Templar: 2382 What are initially believed to be asteroids impact Gyre in the oceans near Fort Templar, clear on the other side of the globe from the Helghast Perimeter, several years into the fight. The ISA mostly ignore these events, being entirely focused on the war effort. Several weeks later, the Empires' newest weapons of war rise out of the seas and climb onto the cliffs and beaches surrounding the Fortress: the Helghast MAWLR platform, a massive walker that dwarfs even the largest ISA land vehicles and has enough firepower on its own to devastate an entire city; and roughly thirty are now surrounding the ISA's main headquarters. In roughly a two week period, the MAWLRs' raze the mighty fortress to the ground, and cut off the nerve system of the ISA. During the raid, Sergeant Ricardo Velasquez is incidentally stepped on by several MAWLRs on their way to something important, before being targeted directly with the Petrusite Cannon of the last MAWLR for fun. With their logistics and communications now in disarray, the ISA are forced to begin a slow retreat, causing the Helghast Perimeter to consume roughly half the globe over the next year. With MAWLR units tearing up their flanks, incessant aero-space battles and massive Imperial armies bearing down upon them, the last remnant of the Alpha Centauri ISA sends all of it's technological advancements to the other ISA worlds, telling them to prepare for the inevitable. Afterwards, they dig in, ready to make the Empire pay for every inch of dirt they take with blood. Fall of Gyre, End of Second Extrasolar War: 2382 - 2385 Despite the ISA's valiant and brave defense of the planet, they are slowly but surely ground down by the Empire. Three years after their largest and most well-defended fortress fell, the last of the islands fall to Helghast, and the ISA are completely expelled out of the Alpha Centauri System. Despite this, the twenty eight years of warfare haven't been kind to the Helghast forces. Particularly the war for Gyre has decimated a vast portion of the Imperial fleet, with only a fraction of their vessels remaining, and killed millions of Helghast troops. Scolar Visari, knowing this, declares the Second Extrasolar War to be officially at an end, and that Alpha Centauri is Helghan territory in perpetuity. All the while, vast shipyards and training facilities across Helghan, Vekta, the Asteroid Belt and now Gyre, begin the slow, but steady, rebuilding of the Helghast military, now the most dominant power in the known galaxy... Category:Second Extrasolar War